yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Ayano Aishi Psycho
For me. I can not reveal my secrets ... if you're good at English, you should be good at translating this, if you like ... it's the end, ... that does not look ... scammer, but I ... try It might scare you, but ... you must not understand what I'm talking about ... yes. She is here, one day she will appear in the game without any decision ... only on her own ... Now you must understand ... yes? Fun girl, it will reveal itself in the game ... anything is possible ... when fear takes over, your imagination does not count ... I think you were afraid ... right? If not, report the bug ... of the fun girl in the game, do not believe me ... more if you like these things, no ... are no longer in your sight ... Olá, meu nome é Ayano Aishi Psycho sou um pouco tipo... Nova na wiki (ou não) Mais prazer em conheçer! -Prazer é todo meu. Ok, bem. eu não gosto muito de falar sobre mim... sei que você deve entender inglês... Mais eu sou muito mais boa que você! xD *sorry* Eu gosto de... Cupcakes! e do jogo Yandere Simulator... hehehe! No meu país (brasil) Faiz muito calor... Não aguento, tenho de tomar banho 8 vezes ao dia :P Meus personagens favoritos são poucos.. Eu gosto da Midori Gurin, do Budo Masuta, normalmente eu posso dizer que gosto de todos da escola. Akademi Hight School. :P Não gosto muito de falar sobre mim. Então vá na parte dos 3 pontinhos. aposto que você vai gostar um pouco... Ah!! e se tiver a parte que eu digo que eu não sou um monstro.. Isso só foi trollada, blz? ok vá la pare de ler '-' ... * I'm not here... ° Do you believe it? * . . . ' '''Who are you? Why do you see this page? Why are you reading these words? * I...i...I just need your help. * '. . . . . ' Olá... Eu sei que é estranho ter palavras inglêsas acima e... Portuguesas aqui nesta área... (okay, é estranho...) Mais por favor. não leia está página... ela pode lhe dar um... Um link, secreto e algumas coisas para se fazer. (soqnão) Acho que você já sabe deste truque e essas coisas tal mais.... isso é o, o segredo que se esconde no '''YANDERE-SIMULATOR '(eu acho... então não mim culpe por nada!! pfv) ok? https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ , QUANDO ENTRAR NESSE SITE, VOCÊ VERÁ O SENPAI. OK? COM SUAS TECLAS (Ex: cima, baixo, esquerda, direita) 'VOCÊ FAZERÁ O SEGUINTE... '''cima cima, baixo baixo... esquerda direita! esquerda direita... B A ' ; ESSE "'''B A" SÃO AS TECLAS NORMAIS... FAZENDO ISSO VOCÊ SE ENCONTRARÁ COM FUN... ISSO MESMO, você verá FUN... Você é curioso? hahaha... vou fazer a tradução das palavras do lado para você... c= '' アラアラ... あなた誰？ ふふ... はじめまして。 私たちは一緒に多くの楽しみを持ってしようとしています。 tradução portuguesa: Oh querido ... Quem é você? Hehe ... Prazer em conhecê-lo amigo Nós vamos ter um monte de diversão em conjunto. ''assustador... né? espero ter ajuda-do um pouco... c= vou colocar uma imagem aqui... só para você ver como é... '' ''eu sei, pode estar meio embarassado... mais, essa é a única foto, que eu achei... '' I know, it may be weird to say these things now ... more right! I have to talk. I do not like to talk a lot of things, more than instantaneously it is growing ... I will never get me to sing ... It is! You who are reading this so far, know that I have many plans for WIKI. And you're never going to take it from me ... Rival-chan: Hi, yan-chan! 'Oi? você quer saber meus segredos? minha pequenina rival... Cê acha que sou uma pessoa comum? Ah... isso já te da um pouco de medo, hehehe... Eu não sou um monstro... sou uma humana, pode se comunicar comigo. Não farei nada á você. ok? olha, nem precisa ficar com medo! isso aqui é só uma coisa comum, que um humano como eu fária. ' Ah, e isso é coisa seria. ok? # Não mim fale sobre opiniões. # Reporte bugs. # Não precisa dizer ao '''Yandere-Dev que eu existo, ele já sabe disso. The Wiki Eu não gosto muito de falar sobre relatos e coisa tal, mais no Youtube falam, sobre a wiki pedia, e Yandere-Simulator xD... sei que você pode estar dizendo besteira, etc... e rindo... Mais pode achar eu em qualquer Cantinho que você estiver 'Sua sombra! isso mesmo, eu sou sua sombra... - Oquê?!?! mais minha sombra não sai de mim, como ela iria criar isso tudo? Ué, se lembra de noite? eu saio de você e vou pra lugares... Estou livre de noite! <3 ''o' (sério isso...?) Eu matei a Midori Gurin, sei que você não se importa com ela, né? '- sim. ;-; (sqn) Eu matei ela, poís ela estava reportando bug's, de aparições da FUN GIRL eu não gosto disso, então chamei ela sentir um pouco do gosto do veneno... Hihihi, você gostou da frase, acho que usaria muito. Então... vou matar a Kokona Haruka aqui, volto jájá... Bem, quando eu fui matar a kokona a professora veio... E sim, eu fui presa. Ah, você deve estar se perguntando... '' "''- Pera, como você é uma sombra.. se você disse que é humana...?"'' * Eu não posso ter muitas páginas editadas pela '''Wiki. * Minha sombra, ela pode ficar livre de noite também... Certo? Sim eu sou uma humana, mais não é disso que nós queremos falar nesta parte do '''''The Wiki. Bem... A Wiki Pedia esconde muitos segredos. mais não segredos o suficiente... Bom, meu caro amigo! eu posso dizer que a Wiki Pedia poderia Esconder segredos da Deep Web, que é um site estranho, e muito perturbador... Esconde também segredos do caro jogo, Yandere Simulator nosso jogo querido, e também muito... E-E, você entendeu né? Bem, vejo que você viu uma foto de mim assasinando a Midori Gurin '''com uma katana. Não tenho muito á falar, estou sempre muito ocupada, mim desculpa. Tchau. vou pra escola, Tchau. <3 WARNING Ah, eu sempre estou online no '''live chat '''pode mim procurar lá, podemos ter ótimas conversas enquanto jogamos... hahaha<3 * Não me manda perguntas bestas ou sem noção. * Sou uma reportante de Bug's do '''Yandere Simulator. * Mim mande relatorios de bug's ou travadas épicas no jogo. * Ah, se precisar de ajuda na sua Wiki '''eu sempre estou á dispor, é só falar comigo. * Não tenho ainda uma '''Wiki... mais estou Pensando em criar uma. " - ...Oh, vejo que você não gosta muito de falar alguns... S-seg-gredos... Quer dizer, ..." ...Você é mesmo muito curioso(a) :D...